Imagined Scales
by fortheloveofawerewolf
Summary: What kind of torture did Peeta go through in the Capitol? Yeah, tracker jacker venom brain damage, but what did they do to him that so completely screwed up his image of Katniss? ONE SHOT COMPLETE


"Mr. Mellark, how nice to see you again. Will you tell us all you know of the rebellion effort now?"

He rolled his eyes, ignoring the throbbing behind them.

"I can't tell you what I don't know."

"Oh come come, you must know something. Who's the Capital spy? Who's the traitor?"

"I don't know, I have absolutely no idea. No amount of beatings or pain can change that."

"Perhaps not." The phony doctor left the room. Peeta lay without moving, wondering what torture was next.

"Peeta!" He heard his name in an almost familiar voice. Something was off about it. He turned toward the noise.

"What the hell-" a brunette girl about his age with glowing silver eyes and deeply tanned skin closed the door tightly behind herself, rushing towards him. He could see far more skin than he wanted to beneath her ugly beige prison clothes, and the thought of what was about to happen made him feel sick.

"You're not Katniss, what are you doing here?"

"Of course I am, don't you recognize me?" She said in the sing-song voice Katniss used when she was little to speak to her friends.

"Wh-what? No! You're not her, she's not that... curved and her eyes are a completely different color!"

"I'm Katniss, I'm here to help you." She flitted to the desk against the wall and picked up a small knife.

"Not, you're not. Katniss doesn't talk like that. What are you doing with that-"

"I'm gonna cut out your tracker, they left it in your arm." She explained softly, practically launching herself onto his gurney to reach his arm. The straps oh his legs and chest kept him from flinching much, but his arms still moved away reflexively.

"Peeta, don't you trust me?"

"No." He responded bluntly. She sighed, leaning down with the knife poised.

"This is gonna hurt." She warned, glancing back at him.

"No shit." He grimaced, waiting for the inevitable pain to come. When it did, he couldn't help but glance at the crook of his arm spurting blood. Not the worst torture he'd endured by far, but a bad one indeed. The girl finished squeezing out the small chip and launched both across the room, the knife landing with a thwack through the chip and embedded in the wall.

"Alright, Peeta." She said, moving backwards on his lap, squirming slightly over his groin innocently in a way that made him have less than innocent thoughts.

"What now?" He croaked, confused and not really wanting to know.

"Let's put this one on," she attached a strap around his neck, which he hated, and removed the one on his chest. "And take this one off. That's better!" She chirped, digging her nails into the mattress behind him, bringing them forward again and placing her index fingers right under his throat. He gasped.

"Sweet, lovable Peeta," she growled, prodding what must be a claw into his skin as he shrank back.

He glanced down, and his eyes widened, her fingertips were a scaly green and her nails were in fact claws. He processed how this may have happened in the short time that her hands were out of sight.

"What happened to your hands?" He squeaked. She grinned, waving them in front of his face.

"You like them? They're perfect for me."

He couldn't speak, he lay mute only making the slightest gasp as she reached below his neck and ripped open the hospital nightgown he was wearing, grinning at his bare skin. Her nails scraped at his flesh, making him bleed, and he hissed and whimpered at every new mark.

"Let's get some action." She growled under her breath, ripping off her own baggy cloths to reveal her highly curvaceous, scaly green body. He shuddered at the sight of her, wanting to throw up but not having anything in his stomach in the first place.

She crawled on top of him, sitting naked on his waist as he fought the reaction he had to her.

"No, stop it, you're not Katniss!" He shouted, trying to convince himself more than anything else. "Not Katniss, not Katniss-" he murmured under his breath.

She leaned down and licked a long line from his waist over his nipple and then leaned up to bite his ear. Peeta bucked his hips towards her.

"Yeah, that's it, come on baker boy." She hissed into his ear, toying with his hair with her hideous claws. He squeezed his eyes shut. This wasn't supposed to happen here. It was supposed to be pain, not-

"No!" He screamed, his entire body quivering with terror. "No stop it, stop it Katniss, don't do it! Katniss-" with a cry, his shoulders slumped down and he could feel the familiar burning sensation as the black venom entered the tube in his arm. He screamed without words until his throat was hoarse and no sound came out, and finally, Katniss left him alone, swaying her hips as she left. He couldn't see straight and what should have felt good was filled with horror.

On the other side of the door, the snake-woman removed the prosthetic claws that glistened with young blood.

"Excellent job, Braylon. He should be ready for another session in two days, be sure to get the waterproof mouth prosthetics put on, wouldn't want you to go down on him just to have your costume fall off now would we." The doctor remarked with a smirk.

"I'll be ready. I expect my room to be ready in 12 minutes when I get there, an avox may be very worried if it's not." She replied, peeling off the remaining latex pieces that her scaly costume comprised of. She walked off, stark naked, hips swaying and breasts bouncing, her bare feet making no noise and the chunks of glitter in her black hair falling as she ran her hands through it. The slight green tinge to her skin only enhanced the other-worldly muttation feel which excited and terrified anyone she passed on her way.

"You, what are you looking at." She hissed at the new young gamemaker that had joined for the 75th. He blushed crimson and averted his eyes.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Get in here, I wasn't satisfied with that virgin." She grabbed his neon blue hair and dragged him inside with her, locking the door behind them with a predatory glint in her reptilian eyes.


End file.
